


Future Shock

by TheSmolFlexibleBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I am a little obsessed with ocs right now, I'll be adding characters as I go I promise, I'm sorry for nerding out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmolFlexibleBean/pseuds/TheSmolFlexibleBean
Summary: A boy in desperate need of financial aid sells himself to be frozen in time, in the hopes of a better future. A star whose lost their way and fallen from the favor of all eyes. Something's gone amiss though. There's a choice to be made. What will he do in a foreign time, a foreign future that nobody could have predicted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've started yet another Overwatch oc related fanfic as a sort of writing block helper for my McHanzo fic. The McHanzo will come later on in this fic [like it always seems to do] and I will try to give it more imagery so this is more of a writing practice. Also, there will be a ship with another oc that my editor created just for this fic. Hope you enjoy~

_ With that kick, young upstart Miguel Rossi just scored the winning goal for Brazil! Brazil wins the youth world champion for the third time in a row! His family must be proud! Sadly this will be the last time we’ll see him in the youth ranks. I’ll be proud to welcome to the adult ranks! _

 

Miguel shut off the DVD and sighed, shutting off the television as he unlocked the brake on his wheelchair and rolled towards the kitchen. He wasn’t the star he used to be, not for over a year. After that championship his one place of calm was blown up in a protest over something. He couldn’t even remember what for anymore. His mother was in the kitchen, trying to cook for everyone in the house.   


  
“Mom. Let me help.”   


  
“No it’s fine Miguel. I got this.”   


  
“You’re going to be late again. I can handle it.”   


  
“But Mi-”   


  
“PLEASE.”   


  
His mother sighed and quickly headed out to work as he slowly pulled himself up to the counter. He might have lost a leg but it didn’t mean he lost his spirit. He wasn’t a cripple who couldn’t even move his arms. He used the counter to support himself as he finished dinner, taking a calming breath.   


  
“Iago. Isabel. Jessica. Monica. Joel. Dinner!”   


  
His siblings came out, Joel helping his younger brother back into his wheelchair and sighing. Iago, Isabel, and Jessica were his younger siblings and triplets. Monica and Joel were his older siblings, all adults who were on the way to moving out after the accident. Everyone who could work did and it was evident since the older siblings quickly ate and headed out to their jobs. At one point they were swimming in money but all of Miguel’s sponsors decided to ditch him after the accident. Nobody wanted a football star who couldn’t even play. It was  _ ‘bad for business’ _ . He hated those words. He also hated being treated like he couldn’t do anything.   


  
“You should have told me mom left.”   


  
“I handled it fine Joel. I’m not dead.”   


  
“You could have been!”   


  
“Monica was drying off. You were on the phone with immigration. I didn’t want to interrupt.”   


  
“You’re eighteen Miguel. You’re not invincible. Those rioters took your whole leg…”   


  
“Whatever.”   


  
He wheeled himself off to his bedroom, shutting the door behind himself and shaking his head. He moved his chair to his bed, the room so much more barren without his older siblings’ belongings. Monica was going to move in with her fiance and Joel was moving to Portugal, his wife already there.   


  
With enough maneuvering he managed to sit on his bed, looking around the room. The small space was practically a shrine to football. All sorts of memorabilia and trophies covered every inch of the walls. He couldn’t help but smile about it. All the years of his life dedicated to the sport and he was back into poverty in under a year. It was true money doesn't buy happiness. It just bought problems; specifically ‘family’ coming out of the woodwork and asking for money. His mother couldn’t say no to that and when the money ran out, so did the family. His mother was a kind lady after all, it wasn’t her fault.   


  
He heard his younger siblings knocking on the door and he smiled softly, running his hands over his short and curly black hair. They didn’t know anything of their financial problems. To them, everything was fine. He heard the knob turned and quickly parked the wheelchair so they wouldn’t immediately steal it. Seven year olds were sneaky like that.   


  
“Miguel! Miguel!”   


  
“Hm? What is it?”   


  
“Can we go to the park today?”   


  
“I can’t take you. You all know that.”   


  
“NOOOO!” “No fair!” “Monica takes us!”  


  
“Monica can also chase after you.”   


  
They seemed to get the general idea and opted to play in the living room instead. Miguel also knew he had to watch them and moved as quickly as he could back into the chair, unparking it and rolling to the living room. It was a small two floor house after all so it wasn’t too much work. He watched them chase each other around the couch and wrestle with a small smile. They were so innocent but he knew how easy kids could understand things. When they eventually tired themselves out he got them to bed, telling them stories of the places he had been over the years of his life. All the people he met and fun things that happened like the time he got stuck on the Eiffel Tower because the elevator broke and he cried.

 

By the time he was done, they were long asleep. He took the time to himself, grabbing some clothes from his bedroom and going to the bathroom to take a bath. He’d gotten used to his routine by now. He would wash up and then dry off after all the water drained out. He didn’t even need help anymore for it. When he was done he would get his clothes on and read the newspaper that one of his old teammates would bring him. They weren’t as poor as they had been, no, but they were still without insurance and below the poverty line.   


  
He wondered what his life might have been like if he hadn’t decided to go to that tiny untouched parking lot to play. If he hadn’t lost his leg in the explosion. If his mother hadn’t given all their money away. Well, he’d probably have one of those fancy into-the-bone limbs. That was for sure. Instead he got to stare at the tiny stump that was left of his limb. He heard a knock at the door and opened it to see his best friend and former teammate Luis grinning.   


  
“I just saw the best article!”   


  
“Wha-”   


  
“JUST READ!”   


  
Luis shoved the newspaper into his face and he grabbed it, rolling his eyes as he looked his friend over. Blonde hair and blue eyes...What was the name he always used to describe himself?  _ The Cupid of Rio.  _ That was it. He did look like a tiny cherub. Luis was three years younger than him, acting more like a young cousin than a teammate. The newspaper was the usual stuff. Politics, sports. Everything you’d expect.   


  
“I don’t se-”   


  
There it was. It was an ad, so small most would miss it. It took him a few times to really understand what it was. A testing facility in Argentina. Possible live cryogenic freezing that would keep vitals alive. A trip ten years in the future.

  
  
_ Wanted: _

__  
_  
_ __ Low on money? On the end of your rope and life? Project: Utopia plans to change it all! We are searching for test subjects from all over the globe to take this journey into the future! Call Krixton Labs today!

 

  
“Live cryogenic freezing? Seriously? How depressed do you think I am. That’s certain death.”   


  
“But imagine! It means money for your younger siblings to survive after you mother is gone. They even pay you a salary for when you wake up!”   


  
“Luis it seems like one of those kidnapping schemes.”   


  
“But-”   


  
“...I’ll think on it okay?”   


  
Luis squealed in delight and nodded, running off. He looked over the ad a few more times. What if it was true. A way to freeze live people and not kill them. It would mean his family wouldn’t be poor. His siblings would be almost his age now if it worked. Technology had advanced pretty far already. They were even advancing AIs so far they didn’t need coding or any commands. They thought freely. Maybe that would be even further by the time he woke up. Whatever the choice, he would still have to talk to his family about it. It was risky after all and he might never come home. He quickly circled the ad before putting the newspaper on the couch, heading to bed.   


  
He definitely had some thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Full name will be revealed next chapter  
> \- You know how we don't have any Overwatch confirmed backstory on how cryostasis started? I'm headcanoning it. Someone had to take the first human test subject leap  
> \- THERE IS NO SET DATE FOR THIS BUT IT IS BEFORE REINHARDT, OUR GERMAN CRUSADER, WAS BORN SO 60+ YEARS BEFORE OVERWATCH  
> \- I wonder if people read these


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this half done from yesterday so I decided to finish it up! I really hope you're enjoying this because next chapter might be a bit shorter depending. Sorry for the massive dialogue but you do learn more about Miguel.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He had to have a death wish to have called for a pick-up to come to these damn labs. Maybe it was the enthusiasm of Luis that finally convinced him. Whatever the cause, he had gotten his brother Joel to pack away everything from his room to take with him to Portugal. For when he woke up. _If_ _he woke up_. He sighed as the driver helped him out of the van and into his wheelchair as he was pushed inside, the only thing he had with him was a bag of his belongings, things he felt important to him. Clothes, a photograph of his Junior team, a family portrait of when his dad was still with them and hadn’t run off with a mistress, hygenic supplies. Anything he deemed important. It made him feel more like he was running away rather than giving his life to science.

 

He realized quickly there was only a tiny building on the surface. Too small for a lab. He knew it. He was going to be kidnapped and human trafficked. His thoughts immediately changed when he realized it was not a trap. It was an underground facility. He was wheeled past a desk with a sweet looking woman and down a ramp to the lower level. Now this was a lab. All sorts of machines and chemicals were all over the place in a sort of organized chaos. The papers and whiteboard formulas were anything but organized.   


  
“You’ll be going into processing with the other volunteers.”   


  
“Uhm...okay.”   


  
“Don’t worry. You’re the oldest.”   


  
“OLDEST?!”   


  
He didn’t get any more say as he was pushed into a room and left there. He really was the oldest. It seemed so at least. There was kids seeming to range in age from children to teenagers. Maybe this really was some sort of human trafficking...He needed to stop thinking about that. There had to be a reason for this. He pulled out the music player he borrowed from Luis and put the earbuds in, relaxing and smiling. The other volunteers seemed to come and go until he was the only one left in the room. When someone walked in he pulled his earbuds out.   


  
“Follow me sir. It’s your turn.”   


  
“...For what.”   


  
“Just an interview.”   


  
“Ah. Okay.”   


  
He followed the person, rolling down a corridor until they reached a huge room at the end. Miguel took in the features of the man sitting down. He was slim, a serious face with snow white skin and blonde hair. He obviously had dealt with screaming children all day. Miguel put the brakes on his wheelchair and cleared his throat lightly as the man looked over, turning on what seemed to be a camera. So it was going to be recorded...   


  
“Miguel Rossi?”   


  
“Yes.”   


  
“Alright. This will not take long.”   


  
“Okay…”   


  
“Let’s begin. Name?”   


  
“Miguel Carlos Rossi.”   


  
“Age?”   


  
“Eighteen. Turning nineteen in a few months.”   


  
“Family History.”   


  
“You mean medically?”   


  
“Yes.”   


  
“Uhm...Let me think. Think my grandfather died of lung cancer but he was a heavy smoker.”   


  
“I see…Criminal Background?”   
  


“Okay, if you count public nudity on the Eiffel Tower then yes but there’s a good reason!”   


  
“Oh really…”   


  
“Yeah. My uhm...My pants got caught and they tore a hole so Luis tried to fix them. One thing left to another and Luis threw my clothes to the wind.”   


  
“How old were you?”   


  
“Twelve.”   


  
“Makes sense. Any Medical issues?”   


  
“Other than the shrapnel still stuck in my torso and the missing leg? No.”   


  
“Alright…Tattoos and Piercings?”   


  
“Got a badass Brazilian flag on my right hip from my first championship. Also a flaming soccer ball on my shoulder.”   


  
“Excellent. Your job or status before coming here?”   


  
“I was the best Youth Football star in Brazil! Won my country the youth world title three times!”   


  
“Hair and eye color?”   


  
“Black curly hair and brown eyes.”   


  
“Sorry if this will be getting personal. We have to take extensive notes.”   


  
“I don’t mind. If it means keeping my family okay I’ll do anything.”   


  
“That is good. Country is origin is of course Brazil?”   


  
“Yep!”   


  
“Height and weight?”   


  
“About a hundred and eighty centimeters. Seventy seven kilograms.”   


  
“Alright. That concludes the interview...Welcome to Project Utopia. You’ll be taken to the main lab now.”   


  
Someone came in and helped him take the brakes off his wheelchair and wheel him past the interview table through the doors behind. There was six other teens all talking and goofing around, stopping when they saw Miguel. They were all different, diverse and seemingly happy. The first one to come over was a girl with a tied up button town white shirt and jeans. Her hair was the color of wheat fields tied back in a braid and she had shimmering green eyes.   


  
“Well hey there, you must be the last person they wanted. I’m Amber Smith, daughter of a general. Came from Houston, Texas. Guess I better go make you up a room.”   


  
The girl saluted and rushed off, one of the boys getting up to take the bag Miguel had. He had platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes, a calmer demeanor than the American girl. He wore a simple t-shirt and pants and looked slightly older than Amber.   


  
“Viktor Zuckerman. I’m from Moscow, Russia. My father is a musician. I’m just going to put this on a chair for you.”   


  
Miguel gave over his bag and what seemed like a girl and guy waved. The one who looked more female was asian, soft cheekbones and dark eyes with straight black hair down to their shoulders. The boy had bright red hair and hazel eyes, freckles all over.   


  
“Frank Wyatt. Australian son of a novelist. Xi Lan Wang is the Chinese one. Child of a martial arts master. Don’t ask their gender or you might get an arm broken. I’m Marco Venzetti. I’m from Italia. Venice to be exact. My mother is an opera singer. The girl in the corner with the long golden locks and ice blue eyes is Beth. Nobody knows her last name but she’s German and her family is some sort of mechanical genius pool.”   


  
Miguel looked at the Italian boy, soft auburn waves tied back in a ponytail and greenish-blue eyes that seemed to be full of wonder. It took Miguel only a short amount of time to see why he was chosen. They had picked children who had specific cultures and family before him to help keep aspects of modern life alive. Beth finally looked up and gave a short wave before going back to working on some sort of robot that was...talking?

  
“I am fine Miss Beth.”   


  
“You lost an arm Zach.”   


  
“I will be fine. My purpose is to help you.”   


  
“Not by falling down the laundry chute to get Frank’s My Chemical Romance CD.”   


  
“Oi! It’s a good band.”   


  
Everyone ended up laughing at that and Miguel couldn’t help but smile. He rolled himself over to the table Xi Lan and Frank were at, also getting a better look at the robot. It seemed to be one of those advanced AI bots that only the rich and famous owned. Maybe Beth was rich or famous? Maybe both. Soon enough Amber came back and Viktor picked his bag up, leading him to the room at the end of a hallway. At least there wouldn’t be any harsh turns for him.   


  
“Now that you’re here they’ll probably start up the prep for going into the ice bath.”   


  
“Viktor...Seriously? This ain’t no polar plunge.”   


  
“Sorry. The ‘freezing’.”   


  
“Better. Anyways you met Z34++4 right?   


  
“Who?”   


  
“She means the robot.”   


  
“Yeah, Beth keeps calling him Zach. Giving it a name. It’s weird.”   


  
“Amber. Stop...We’ll let you settle in alright?”   


  
“Thanks.”   


  
The two headed out and Miguel unpacked his sparse belongings, setting them up on a small shelf he was given. The room was surprisingly empty but he figured since they wouldn’t be using them long that was alright. A simple bed, a small dresser and a small bathroom connected to the small living quarters. He smiled and thought about what his family would be doing right now. His mother would have the first installment of the money, his younger siblings would have the secret account for when they turned eighteen. His older siblings would be moving out. Maybe...Just maybe...This was the right decision after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So the participants are as follows  
> Beth [Name Undisclosed for now] - Germany - Female  
> Amber Smith - Texas, USA - Female  
> Viktor Zuckerman - Russia - Male  
> Marco Venzetti - Italy - Male  
> Frank Wyatt - Australia - Male  
> Wang Xi Lan - China - Non-binary
> 
> \- So Viktor's last name is actually my dad's family's original name when they immigrated from Russia to America. I thought it'd be a nice tidbit  
> \- Zach is important! Think of code and letter replacing numbers  
> \- I am actually very sick and shouldn't be going to lecture today but I am oh well


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up longer than I expected! I hope it lives up to the usual standard I try to put out.

It was only a few hours later that they were getting their physical and mental abilities tested individually and in a group. By the time they were done it was late and they all ate together. It seemed ‘Zach’ was programmed to make the food of every participant’s nation. It was at least good to have some sense of home in what might be his last few months alive. The first month was pretty much learning to take care of the technology and the needs of each other in case there was a mechanical malfunction after they woke up. Ten years was a long time when one thought about it technology wise.   


  
Miguel and Beth seemed to be the best in fixing the technology, mostly due to Beth’s private lessons. For a thirteen year old, she was incredibly intelligent. They spent a lot of nights when Miguel couldn’t sleep due to the nightmares just working on little projects. It was one of those nights that Beth finally asked about the nightmares.   


  
“Miguel...How come you have nightmares a lot? I always hear you scream in your sleep too.”   


  
“It’s nothing…”   


  
“It has to be something...Does it involve your leg?”   


  
“I…”   


  
“You know you can’t keep secrets from me.”   


  
“Fine...Yeah. It’s because of my leg.”   


  
“Do you...want to talk about it? Talking it over might help.”   


  
“You’re not going to give up until I do...are you.”   


  
“Probably not.”   


  
“Alright but you can’t tell anyone.”   


  
“Cross my heart.”   


  
“It was right after my last youth world championship. I’d returned home to Rio and unpacked. I went to this abandoned parking lot, it was near this factory nobody’s touched in like ten years. Some kids were playing football and since I was kind of a big deal...they asked me to join their game. I didn’t know...I didn’t know some protesters set the place up to explode so I played with them. There was an explosion and...There was so much blood. Only three kids escaped and my leg was so badly mangled they almost had to take it off at the hip.”   


  
“I...That’s terrible. I’m so sorry.”   


  
“Yeah…”   


  
“I won’t tell a soul.”   


  
The more they worked together, the closer they seemed to grow. After the first month they mostly had lessons to sharpen their physical and mental skills. They swapped stories of their lives and eventually they got their codes. The thing that was most important to them. Each chose their code, a chip being implanted under their skin that glowed a small symbol. The passcode to every part of the lab. It was connected to their biologic signature so that no outsiders could break in and use it. If the project failed and they died, nobody would be able to access the information they had stored there.   


  
By month three they were preparing for the ‘maiden voyage’. They sat around a table, a cake in the middle as Miguel blew out the candles. He was finally nineteen. It was not joy and festivities though, more like a solemn goodbye. Viktor sighed and spoke first.   


  
“It’s been an...honor. Anyone have something to say before we...you know.”   


  
“I do. Someone set up a camera.”   


  
“Why Beth?”   


  
“Because we’re doing a final confession Amber. We say our names and our biggest secret. Not like anyone will see it if we all die...right?”   


  
The six other teens nodded and Frank grabbed a camera and tripod, hooking it up to the main hub and putting it under his code, marking the file ‘If We Live or Die Nobody Shall Know.’ The camera was set up facing the table and chairs and they all nodded to each other. This was going to be something not even the scientists knew. Their last rites of sorts. A final confession before death. Nobody was keen on going first but Viktor seemed to be the one to break his resolve first.   


  
“My name...is Viktor Ivanovich Zuckerman of Moscow, Russia. I am currently seventeen years of age. My secret is...I am gay. I have been in the closet for four years now as my father is extremely homophobic. My boyfriend was the one to sign me up for this before he was taken away from me.”   


  
The room was silent as everyone took it in. Viktor was so calm and collected it wasn’t even noticeable how he was struggling with the probable death of his boyfriend. Amber was the next to speak.   


  
“My name is Amber Smith of Houston, Texas. I am thirteen years old and my secret is that I accidentally gave my dad’s military secrets to the enemy on an online chatroom. He said he wanted to date me I...I didn’t know.”   


  
Everyone was shocked by the revelation. She just wanted love and instead might have ended her father’s career because of it. Frank was the next one to speak, not meeting anyone’s eyes.   


  
“My name is Frank Wyatt of Sydney, Australia. I am fourteen years old and I killed my father. He was beating my mother and I was scared. He was so angry and I didn’t know the gun’s safety was off. I just wanted to scare him, to make him leave us alone. So she could be happy. Nobody knows I did it.”   


  
Everyone agreed it was reasonable. He was trying to save his mother. It seemed everyone had a justified reason but it might have honestly been their close bond at this point thinking for them. Xi Lan was next.   


  
“My name is Wang Xi Lan of Shanghai, China. I am fourteen years old. My secret is that I am not Chinese. I am North Korean. I was living with my father in China when the program came to me. I wanted to get money to get the rest of my family out of the country.”   


  
They had such a simple secret but still dangerous. Beth got the courage to speak next, her voice softer than it usually was.   


  
“My name is Beth Reinhardt of Berlin, Germany. I am sixteen years of age and my secret is that my father sent me away here because they believe the world is about to end. He wanted to save my life from the apocalypse.”   


  
They couldn’t help but feel for her. The way the world was going, it might actually be the case. At least her father wanted to save her life if there was a chance. Marco was the next one to speak up, a confident gleam in his eyes.   


  
“My name is Marco Venzetti of Venice, Italy. I am sixteen. My secret is I helped my dad traffic drugs for the mafia. I’m not proud of it but if we’re dying anyways I might as well get it off my chest.”   


  
They all agreed and turned to Miguel who was still taking everything in. They all had such dark secrets but...was his on their level? He hoped it wasn’t too bad either.   


  
“My name is Miguel Rossi and I am nineteen. I am from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. My secret is that I saw my entire team cheat in the last world championship and didn’t say a word. We won because of one kid breaking his own leg. I know it’s not dark but...it’s been on my mind a lot recently.”   


  
They nodded in understanding. The sport was his life after all. Everything he had known for almost half of his life. Frank got up and shut off the camera, letting the video upload and disappear deep into the files of the project before turning to the others.   


  
“They’ll be looking for us by now. You all ready?”   


  
“Ja.” “As ready as I’ll ever be.” “Si.” “Yes.” “Mhm.” “I am.”

 

They all got up and put everything back where they found it before they all went to their rooms, packing their things. Miguel was the slowest to pack, actually scared of the future more than ever before. This was going to happen. They were really going to be frozen alive and sent to the future if everything went right. When he got everything put away he rolled himself to the ‘Pod Room’. Everyone else was being set up already, the same nervous expression on all their faces. They all had their bags in a small box next to them.   


  
Miguel went to his pod and placed his bag inside before two of the scientists helped him into his pod and folded his wheelchair, placing it inside the box before it was sealed. Everyone else was hooked up to the machines and the scientists made short work of hooking up Miguel.   


  
“It’ll only tickle a little. The machines are downloading your memories.”   


  
“In case I die.”   


  
“...Yes.”   


  
He sighed and nodded as his head started to tingle and itch a bit. It was for the greater good. It was for his family. He had to tell himself that. If it wasn’t for that he might have freaked out. When the machines finished he laid down and his pod was closed along with all the others. He could hear the muffled beeping of the machines.   


  
_ Freezing commencing in 5… _

 

He took a calming breath, closing his eyes. This was it, no turning back. He knew this had to be the right choice, for his family and himself.

 

_ 4… _

 

A thousand thoughts ran through his head. Of his teammates, his family. His friends. The other participants. Would his family welcome him back with open arms? Would there be no future?

 

_ 3… _

 

He was trying not to panic and tried to think of good things. His younger siblings would be closer to his age. He’d have nieces and nephews. He would see his family again and everything would be okay.

 

_ 2… _

 

Ten years...How much could even happen in ten years. Maybe his family would be wealthy by then. Maybe he’d come back to a lavish home instead of the shack they had lived in. Maybe there’d be a museum dedicated to him in Portugal that his brother set up.

 

_ 1… _

 

A breath in.

 

A breath out.

 

_ 0… _

  
Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Dark secrets of the participants  
> \- Miguel might have a little bit of night terrors/PTSD  
> \- SO BETH IS OUR GERMAN CRUSADER'S RELATIVE 0 REGRETS  
> \- I have personally become attached to each and every participant and am going to cackle at what happens next  
> \- If anyone ever reads these...hi~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people seem to actually be slightly enjoying this so I'm still going. We find out some intentions of the scientists and Zach is a precious muffin. Enjoy~

**_SYSTEM CORRUPTION._ ** _ WAKE UP STARTING IN  _

 

_ THREE… _

 

_ TWO… _

 

_ ONE… _

 

Miguel gasped as his eyes flew open. Everything was dark. Had the power shut off? No...His pod was still working. The reserve power had to be on at least. What was that alarm...system corruption? They said the lab wouldn’t lose integrity until well after fifty years and they would have already left by then. He tried to open the hatch on his pod to find it still locked. Weird...He moved his arm so his chip connected with the handle and the light turned green as it opened with a soft hiss.   


  
The smell that hit his nose made his stomach vacate itself of acid.  _ What the fuck! _ It smelled like a bunch of animals died. He covered his mouth and sat up, the smell already making him dizzy. What the hell was the smell! He couldn’t investigate like this though. He needed his wheelchair...But it was too far for him to reach. The darkness wasn’t helping him either, the only light being the one in his pod. Something was on the ground, he could tell that. He realized two facts very quickly. One, the other pods lights weren’t on. Two, he had to drag himself to his stuff.

 

He managed to get out of the pod but he stepped down in something... _ slimy _ . He was so hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was. He was so hoping the others were just already awake. He let himself slowly lower to the ground and the smell only got stronger. Nope...This was  _ definitely _ what he thought it was. He tried not to think about it and dragged himself to his box, unlocking it and getting his wheelchair out. He managed to set it up as he thanked the high heavens the box hadn’t gotten any of... _ this _ ...leaked into it. He didn’t care if his lower body was coated in the stuff, he wanted to get out of it!   


  
As soon as he got in his chair he was rushing to the door, trying to open it. Every swipe just gave him a small warning sound. The damn power was out. He was right. He thankfully knew what to do. Straight to the panel next to the door, he yanked it open and started switching out the connections until the lights came on. Two things came to him in the moments after the lights came on. He had human hair on his pants and all the pods except his had failed and he had been moving through  _ human soup _ . He felt the acid trying to escape his throat and swallowed as he tried to calm his heart. They were all dead... _ Why was he still alive! _ He wheeled back to his box and grabbed his bag, stripping his pants off and throwing them before rushing to the door and opening it as he finally could breathe fresh air...well as fresh as he could get. He quickly wheeled out and shut the door, seeing how it had leaked into the hall. He needed a shower... **_so badly_ ** . Would it even work? He had to hope. It had only been ten years after all...right? 

 

The more he fought to get power rerouted through every door and hall, the more he realized everything was dusty. Like nobody had been here in a long time. He eventually reached the showers and cleaned off himself and his chair, finally feeling a little calmer. Everyone else was dead...Long dead. Who knows how long. The other pods seemed to have opened when he woke up.   


  
He needed to get to the main computer. He needed to find out what happened. He needed to get the files onto the harddrive like he was trained to. He needed to get the power working properly too. He slowly made his way to the main lab, checking any rooms that weren’t electrically locked. Everything was seemingly left in a hurry and the air smelled... _ stale _ . It was definitely longer than ten years. It had to be. He eventually made it to the main lab and slid out of his chair, opening the panel under the main hub and slipping inside, rewiring the power.   


  
When he heard things booting up, he silently cheered. Sliding out, he got into his chair and parked it in front of the keyboard, rebooting the systems and trying to find out what happened. How long it had been. He used his chip to start downloading the hard drive and access the files after the freezing, opening them up and reading.

  
  
_ Data Log 0.1 _

_   
_ _ “Subjects are doing well in cryo-stasis so far. Subject B-9 is a bit fickle but, will be monitored.” _

 

__   
_   
_ __ Data Log 1.9

_   
_ _ “Subject B-9 is getting worse. Well I won’t say worse just odd. Calling out to an old name. Psychological evaluation in order.” _

 

__   
_   
_ __ Data Log 5.4

_   
_ _ “More of the subjects seem to be also becoming like B-9. I wonder what that means. If this continues B-9 will be terminated.” _

 

__   
_   
_ __ Data Log 12.5

_   
_ _ “Overwatch seems to be falling apart….Reyes and Morrison have been growing more tense. I fear this may put our subjects at risk.” _

 

__   
_   
_ __ Data Log 17.1

_   
_ _ “B-9 escaped. Though he was later captured I was able to put him back into stasis. This time under a stronger dosage. Many want him dead but, he shows progress. Possibly a unique ability.” _

 

__   
_   
_ __ Data Log 25.578

_   
_ _ “Morrison and other members of the core team suspect something of us. Mercy has been ordered to keep a closer eye on us. We must continue with caution.” _

 

__   
_   
_ **_DATA ERROR_ **

_   
_ _ Rest of data corrupted and not found _

_   
_ **_DATA ERROR_ **

 

 

What was an overwatch. Subject B-9? It would seem like Beth but it was a...he. How many pods had there been. And what did it mean by the others acting like B-9. What had happened. Maybe he could recover the rest of the files later. There was a soft dinging noise as the download of everything finished. He slipped down and went into the back of the main hub, ripping out the hard drive and sliding back into his chair as he stowed it in his bag. He also grabbed a small padlock connected to his biologics and locked up his bag.   


  
With the power on he started opening up every door he could, searching for one thing in particular. He had to find Zach. Eventually he found what remained of the poor robot, legs rusted away and arms thrown across the room. Would he even be active? He rolled over and gently reached out as the robot’s lit eyes flared to life.   


  
“M-MASTER MIGUEL!”   


  
“Shh. Shh. It’s alright.”   


  
“It was terrible! It took my legs!”   


  
“I got you. Don’t worry. I got you.”   


  
He quickly rolled over to Zach’s arms and parked his chair before slipping out and grabbing the arms before getting back in his chair, over to Zach and quickly getting his arms secured and functioning.   


  
“Hop o-”

  
  
_ INTRUDERS ALERT. INTRUDERS ALERT. _

 

Zach quickly climbed onto the back of Miguel’s chair and Miguel rolled to the kitchen, checking for a knife. Most of them were rusted but one...One might be sharp enough to defend himself. He grabbed the big steak knife that wasn’t rusted over completely and handed it to Zach who was holding onto the back of the chair with one hand as he rolled to the main room. He was met with three adults in white suits, one with what looked like a holographic screen. They all seemed shocked by someone being down here.   


  
“Who are you! Where are the scientists!”   


  
“Scien..are you a participant?”   


  
“Hell yeah I am! Where is everyone! Why was the power cut!”   


  
“Calm down sir. I am Bryan. You have been asleep for a very long time.”   


  
“TELL ME EVERYTHING!”   


  
Two of the white suited people backed up but Bryan did not waiver. Miguel took in his features. A soft tan, definite Hispanic accent...Mexican maybe? He had dark eyes and dark circles under them. His dark brown hair was carefully combed. Every step he took towards Miguel would kick up some of the thick dust.   


  
“I am from Vishkar. Someone found a power signal coming from what we thought was nothing but forest. Did you fix it?”   


  
“Yeah. I did. You’re still not telling me what happened.”   


  
“This seems to be an old research lab...for cryostasis correct? Seems Overwatch took it over based on the symbol on the walls and screen.”   


  
“What’s an Overwatch.”   


  
“It was a group of renegades trying to keep the world alive but fell to corruption...as did this lab. What  _ is that smell. _ ”   


  
“The other participants. They rotted away in their pods. I’m the only survivor.”   


  
“How long have you been awake.”   


  
“An hour. Maybe more.”   


  
“And your pod did not fail?”   


  
“No.”   


  
“We cannot find any data on this place sir. It’s like it never existed.”   


  
“Typical...Scrubbed clean probably. Sasha, Damien. Call a cleanup crew. I want that pod room spotless before we start boxing up remains and sending them to their home countries. They deserve at least that.”   


  
“What about me. Going to kill me?”   


  
“Why would we...no. We will take you to Vishkar headquarters in Utopaea, India.”   


  
“Wha- Say that again?”   


  
“Utopaea, India?”   


  
“You mean like...Utopia.”   


  
“Yes...What is your name.”   


  
“Miguel.”   


  
“Well Miguel, we will send your friends home. Do you know where they were from?”   


  
“Germany, Texas, Russia, Italy, China and Australia.”   


  
“Oh...Australia might be hard.”   


  
“...Why.”   


  
“It’s a radioactive wasteland...Most of it at least.”   


  
“I...see…”   


  
“You have a primitive omnic with you?”   


  
“I have a name.”   


  
“It is?”   


  
“Zach. My mistress gave it to me.”   


  
“Well then, we will get you properly upgraded to Vishkar standards. We will also be helping you out Miguel. Wouldn’t it be nice to walk again?”   


  
“Walk? But prosthetics are advanced enough to-”   


  
“Nonsense. Sasha, call ahead and set up out best bioware engineer too. Now. Where are you from? So we can send you home after we acclimate you to the future.”   


  
“Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.”   
  
  


“Oh...It was destroyed by omnics.”   


  
“Omnics?”   


  
“Come. You have a lot to learn.”

  
Miguel nodded and Zach finally dropped the knife as Miguel followed Bryan out of the underground facility. The small upper building was so different. Above the entrance to the facility was that same symbol that was on the screens downstairs.  _ The Overwatch symbol. _ Everything was more advanced and less dust on it and more white suits were talking to each other before heading down. That was when he went outside and gasped.   


  
He definitely had been asleep  _ way too long. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- HUMAN SOUP  
> \- So anyone notice Zach's a predecessor to omnics~  
> \- ZACH PUT DOWN THE KNIFE  
> \- Miguel is going to Vishkar  
> \- The scientists were totally lying about only ten years  
> \- Thank Omni from ComicDubParadise on Youtube for the files


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two outta three for updates today! That means I will have time to update the McHanzo~ Also we're finally at him picking his side. It was obvious to be Vishkar because it's all he knows right now. You'll see how this changes when his world views expand.

The plane ride to India was...eventful. He still couldn’t imagine how the world had shifted in time he was asleep. The building he had been asleep in became covered in plant life and almost was invisible against the landscape. He felt the grass brush against his ankles and everything was so...clear. The sky was so bright and blue. He could still remember how everything looked when he went under. Industrial and smog covering the skies. The planes had definitely upgraded too. It had definitely took less than half the time he would have expected in his time. 

 

The place he was brought to could only be described in one word.  _ Beautiful _ . His eyes seemed to sparkle and dance it the light of the city as he was wheeled about. He was told about hard light constructs and the beauty that was Vishkar. 

 

It did make sense. They were working to better humanity by giving self sustaining buildings and order to the chaos. He still felt so out of place and the odd stares from people were not helping. Was it the chair or was it because he was Brazilian. Apparently Brazil didn’t exist anymore after all so it would make sense.   


  
Bryan had also given him a holopad to mess around with...even if it had parent locks on it. He managed to surf around and look at articles about the Omnic crisis and the radiation explosion in Australia. Omnics seemed to be a terrible thing...was this what Zach would have advanced into? He tried not to think about the robot that was being carried by a very confused Vishkar agent.   


  
When they got into the headquarters he was shown to a room and Zach was taken away to get upgraded. Miguel spent his time in the room just researching whatever he could. Most of it was Vishkar approved sites but one caught his eye, something that seemed to be fairly old.

  
  
_ Museum of the Lost Children of Project: Utopia Opened by Joel Rossi _ _   
_

__   
_ After twenty years past the date of Project Utopia’s supposed release of the children, the project has no information of the bodies of the dead or how many have after a supposed power failure by revolutionaries from Chile. While skepticism rises about the apparently terribly kept project, we got a small interview with the older brother of one of the participants, famous junior football star Miguel Rossi. _ __   


__   
_ “I shouldn’t have let him do this. He was my little brother after all. I should have told him how stupid it was. Now I’ll never get to see him again. Me and my siblings plan to put in every extra coin into this museum in the hopes that maybe my brother and the others are secretly alive. I know it’s terrible to hope after thirty long years to think he is okay but I pray that he will come back to us in Portugal after the family home was destroyed.” _ __   


_   
_ _ More news on the museum as it develops. _

 

Miguel looked at the photo from the article, dated thirty years ago. His younger siblings were so successful...well fed. Monica and and Joel were with their significant others and children. He didn’t even notice the tears until they were falling onto the holopad. He had to know. He had to know what happened. He researched the museum and found it survived this ‘Omnic Crisis’, being cared for by what was his nieces and nephews. All of his siblings were dead; either by age or the crisis. Nobody he knew was alive anymore. He felt so empty, so alone. 

 

He was brought from his thoughts by a woman with beautiful dark skin and hair, in white robes that reminded him almost of the traditional clothes of India. She seemed to be slightly concerned by his tears as he quickly wiped them away and shut his search on the holopad.   


  
“Am I...interrupting something?”   


  
“No...no. It’s fine.”   


  
“Anyways...I am Satya Vaswani. You may call me Symmetra if you wish.”   


  
“I-I’d prefer to call you Miss Satya. Is that okay?”   


  
“Miss Vaswani is better.”   


  
“Of course.”   


  
“I was told to come get you for new legs.”   


  
“Legs? As in both?”   


  
“Yes. It would be for the greater good to replace both instead of one and rebuilding the muscle tone of the other from your time in that...chair.”   


  
“I understand that. Can’t do much with only one good leg…”   


  
“It won’t hurt.”   


  
“Huh?”   


  
“It won’t hurt you to have your legs replaced. If you’re worried.”   


  
“I’m not. Just...adjusting still.”   


  
“I was also supposed to offer you a chance to join Vishkar.”   


  
“I’d like to know more first.”   


  
“I will tell you as we move along. There is a schedule to upkeep.”   


  
Miss Vaswani took his chair and started to wheel him down the hallway as he thought over all the information he had found. Overwatch had fallen inwards after complete success stopping the omnics and there was peace until Talon and other terrible things started. His family and friends were all long dead. The other participants were being sent back to their homes.   


  
“Uhm...Before you tell me anything. I have a request.”   


  
“Yes?”   


  
“Did you get the bags of the other participants?”   


  
“Yes. It took a while but we did.”   


  
“I want you to send them to The Museum of the Lost Children of Project: Utopia. In Portugal.”   


  
“Why such a request?”   


  
“Because...They belong there. If they died people might as well know what happened instead of just wondering for generations.”   


  
“You are very humble.”   


  
“Thanks?”   


  
“You are welcome...now about Vishkar.”   


  
“Yeah.”   


  
“The world is wild and requires containment. When the Omnic Crisis swept the world everything was thrown into chaos, including my home of India. The people were displaced and thrown into poverty. Vishkar came from Southern India and gave us order and control. They gave us peace. Something Brazil will never have.”   


  
“Oh...I see.”   


  
“Come now. It’s time.”   


  
“Thanks...and I will join. Why not right?”   


  
She nodded and wheeled him into what looked like an operating room. He was helped up onto a table and put under anesthesia. He couldn’t help but be lulled into the memories of his past, remembering fond times with the team and with his family. By the time he came back to consciousness it was over. He was back in the room he was given and his wheelchair had been folded neatly nearby. He sat up slowly, a fire in his legs...wait. He threw the blanket back to see two white prosthetic legs. It hadn’t been his imagination. He really was in the future. He really was going to walk again. He had really joined a group all about order. He slowly got out of the bed, using the nearby night table as a crutch of sorts to hold himself up.   


  
He was actually standing...all on his own. He couldn’t help but smile. He was finally living the future he wanted to. But...at what cost. He sat down for a moment and grabbed the holopad, looking up about the museum and also about the project. Every person’s remains had returned to their home countries and the items were delivered. That also meant that Vishkar knew the names of all the participants but...that was okay.   


  
He looked up as the door opened and a peculiar robot walked in. Its body was slim and white and had soft blue slit lights for eyes along with a white suit. He could recognize the voice easy. Nobody could ever change a voice that sounded like a German opera singer no matter how hard they tried.   


  
“Master Miguel. Are you alright?”   


  
“Yes Zach. I’m fine now you are here.”   
  


“Would you like assistance standing and walking?”   


  
“Yes please...Did they uh...touch your memory?”   


  
“No sir. They avoided it thinking it would shut me down.”   


  
He nodded and Zach helped him up and started to help him to walk. The more he moved, the easier it became until he could do it on his own, Zach walking by his side. They eventually made it to a dining hall where people were eating quietly. It was eery to someone used to loud meals. Zach helped him get food and he ate. It was...bland. So very bland. He made do, wanting something in his stomach. He looked up when a ID card was placed by him on the table, Bryan having a hand on his shoulder.   


  
“Welcome to Vishkar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Random Fact: I listened to Year 3000 by Jonas Brothers way too much writing this chapter. It's stuck in my head now.  
> \- ALL HIS SIBLINGS MADE A MUSEUM DEDICATED TO THE KIDS  
> \- He is probably going to meet someone from his family line later on  
> \- The triplets and Monica died in the crisis along with their mom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's time for another day of updates because I'm about 95% coffee right now and had the time. It's time to say goodbye to Zach and hello to a Miguel who is starting to understand there's something weird going on.

It had only been two months since he had joined up with Vishkar and already he was working on rebuilding his motor skills back to his football star level. It helped that they had non-omnic robots they could program to do anything and they even taught him how to do it himself. He did mess up the first few times, but it seemed they were very encouraging, much like his coach back in the Junior league.   


  
The hard part was scouring around for his old games so he could program the robots to his own type of ‘training’. He started with his old games, when he was only ten. With each ‘level’ he would replay one of his old games in increasing age. Each ‘win’ would bring back old muscle memory, quick eye movements and sharp kicks. 

 

It was like learning to ride a bike...in a way. By the end of the second month he was back to his seventeen year old skill and then some. He realized he could jump higher, move quicker. These legs were a boost to skills and he was making every use of it. He would secretly program one of the robots to teach him gymnastics until he could also master that. He felt so...powerful.   


  
There were some drawbacks to living at Vishkar, simple things like the strict order and schedule. He had basically little to no freedom and his internet access was closely monitored. It just...didn’t sit right with the Brazilian boy, like an itch in the back of his brain that he just couldn’t place. The people were nice, especially Miss Vaswani, but it just seemed so off.   


  
He put the idea to a sort of mental back burner for the time being and decided to focus more on what he was doing at the present moment. He was playing his last game again, with some adjustments. He took out the win by cheating and increased the difficulty as he smirked, bouncing the ball formed for him with a hard light construct. He had Bryan to thank for that little trick. Zach was at the controls and gave him a thumbs up before he began the game.   


  
Every kick was calculated. Every move was spry and quick. He was playing like his life depended on it and barely managed to win the ‘game’ as he leaned against his knees, panting heavily. Bryan came in at that moment and clapped.   


  
“You have exceeded even your skills from youth and still you push yourself. Very determined.”   


  
“Thank you sir. I’m thinking of maybe going back to my home...maybe rebuild if there is anything left or any people left and becoming a football star again.”   


  
There was a long pause and Miguel noticed the change in Bryan’s expression. It wasn’t good. Was that...anger? Mistrust? He couldn’t tell in his currently exhausted state but he could notice the quick recovery. He could always notice tiny changes when he was still in football mind.   


  
“Brazil doesn’t exist. There is nothing for you to go back to. You should just forget about that entirely.”   


  
“Erm...Yes sir.”   


  
“Come. We are fitting you up to run missions for us. Spread our mission of order.”   


  
“Yes sir.”

 

Zach shut off the robots and Miguel quickly followed after Bryan who was striding out of the door. Miguel could tell he was being lied to now but he didn’t dare speak up. This was all he knew after waking up. They were the only ones to come for him, otherwise he probably would have died. 

 

They eventually came into a small lab where scientists seemed to be moving to and fro. Bryan walked to a small table where what looked like metal shin guards and football shoes with some extra metal to the toe were placed. He went to reach for them and drew his hand back slightly.   


  
“They are for you. You can take them.”   


  
He nodded and grabbed the shin guards, testing the weight with a slight smile. Lightweight. Looked durable too. He then grabbed the shoes and smiled. Looked just like his old ones except for the design of the bottom. Probably for better grip since he was probably not going to be running across grass anymore kicking balls. There was a final item that looked almost like a metal soccer ball. He turned and tilted his head slightly in confusion.   


  
“Bombs. We disguised them as balls for you so nobody can question it. Your limit is three which will shrink and grow to this size or the size of a marble based on the upgrade we gave to your legs last month to include our hard light technology.”   


  
He nodded and hit his left ankle with his right foot as he grabbed the ball and dropped it into the beam as it became a marble size, floating in the beam. Bryan carefully got the other two from nearby and dropped them into the beam before Miguel scooped them up and put them in his pocket, shutting off the beam.   


  
“Your mission is in a few hours. Portugal. I suggest taking only one bag.”   


  
“Yes sir.”

 

He turned and walked back to his room where Zach was waiting. Miguel had gotten smart about their upgrades to Zach as well, learning how the upgrades worked from ‘innocent’ conversation. He was just a curious boy of the past after all. He sat on the bed and opened up Zach’s back panel as he got to work.   


  
“Master Miguel. What are you doing?”   


  
“Something. I have a terrible idea.”   


  
“Do you wish to talk of it?”   


  
“Not here. Not now.”   


  
“Master, that was my tr- oh.”   


  
“Mhm.”   


  
“You aren’t running away are you?”   


  
“No. You are.”   


  
“MAST-”   


  
“Shh. They’ll hear.”   


  
He finished and closed the panel before hugging Zach lightly. Even with all the upgrades, the poor rob- omnic was still as humble and caring as ever. He shut his eyes lightly and sighed, letting his body relax. 

 

It was only for a few moments and then he was opening his bag from the project, pulling out his old phone and the hard drive. Zach had managed to give it enough charge for one use. He wasn’t going to make a call after all. He then pulled out some wires and connected the phone with the hard drive. He was so glad he learned how to make his phone into a sort of basic holopad. One use...What would he even look at.   


  
He knew exactly what he was going to look at. He went into the main video files until he found the day they went into the pods.  _ Miguel’s Nineteenth Birthday by Beth R. _

 

He clicked it and watched as the grainy video came to life. It was taken on Beth’s cellphone before they had their little confessional. He smiled and watched with tears threatening to fall.

  
  
_ “Happy birthday Miguel!” _ _   
_

__   
_ “No fair you have yours before we go in and I gotta wait a few months.” _ __   


__   
_ “Frank be quiet.” _ __   


__   
_ “Haha never Xi.” _ __   


__   
_ Miguel was laughing at the two arguing as he blew out his candles and Marco patted his back. Viktor seemed to be quiet but smiling gently and everything seemed just so perfect. Then Amber spoke and the video sputtered out. _ __   


_   
_ _ “Guys...We only have an hour before it’s time…” _

  
  
Miguel softly wiped the tears away as his phone fizzled out and died. He quickly undid the little wiring and put everything back into his bag, locking it up. It was time for the mission after all and they hated when someone was late. He made sure to be in shorts and a baggy shirt, fastening the shin guards on and putting the shoes on. He then walked with Zach out to the plane. Only two other agents seemed to be on the plane and he thanked God silently for it. Meant Zach could slip away easier.   


  
The plane ride went off without a hitch and Miguel was in Portugal in no time. The mission was simple, guarding the speaker for Vishkar. He stood at attention, behind the other two agents who were dressed more smartly than him. He needed the mobility though so it was allowed. He could barely understand what was being spoken, his dialect of Portuguese both outdated and also Brazilian. He got the jist of it though and heard soft murmurs. Something about Brazil. A DJ. He let his face remain neutral as he mentally put it away for later thought.   


  
When everything was done he told the other agents he wanted to look around the small town and they gave him an hour of free time, only with the omnic as a ‘babysitter’. He knew exactly where he wanted to go and immediately headed there, slipping on a hoodie from his bag so he could hide his face and also the Vishkar symbol on his shirt. He took off the shin guards too and put them in his bag. The less he looked like a threat, the better.   


  
When he approached the building it looked so clean, so well kept. He quickly moved into an alleyway with Zach and got his white Vishkar suit off him and handed him some sweatpants and a spare hoodie.   


  
“This is goodbye Zach…”   


  
“I know Master Miguel. Please stay safe. I will always be looking out for you.”   


  
“Because you’re connected to my bio signature by the chip?”   


  
“Yes...I’ll always know where you are and if you are in trouble.”   


  
“I’ll never forget you. Live your life.”   


  
Zach headed off, disappearing into the crowd as Miguel finally went inside the museum. It was so bright and candles were placed at pictures of the seven participants, a small holoplaque having changed the title from lost to found. All except Miguel’s. He approached his picture and smiled softly. It was him with his last Junior World Trophy, in his chair with his family around him. They took it a few days before he joined the project. A couple of adults were nearby, talking to some children who seemed in awe at it all.   


  
“This next one is the portrait of our Great-Uncle Miguel. We never got to meet him since he joined the project before we were born. We’re second generation of living in Portugal after our Grandfather moved here to escape poverty with his wife. His body was the only one not recovered from the labs after they were revealed. Excuse me sir.”   


  
“Mmm. No it was my fault. I was in the way.”   


  
The woman seemed to be puzzled for a second but seemed to shrug it off as Miguel stepped away, going to look at other portraits. At Beth’s there seemed to be two older men, one very muscular in a shirt and simple pants and the other was in khakis and a sweater vest. He listened in on the conversation.   


  
“Jack...We really need you back at Overwatch.”   


  
“I can’t. I’m not a hero anymore. I’m an old man who should have died with Reyes.”   


  
“Jack please. You’re stuck in the past.”   


  
“And you aren’t. You come here every year to look at her portrait.”   


  
“She was my older sister. I never even met her. I never even knew what she was like. I didn’t even know I  _ had _ a sister until my father told me on his deathbed. I still have no idea why he sent her away.”   


  
“You told me he thought the world was ending...guess he wasn’t wrong since the Crisis happened.”   


  
“To think there’s so much I still don’t know.”   


  
“We’ll never know what happened Reinhardt. The scientists never let me or Reyes have access to their files. They kept it under biolock.”   


  
“Biolocks...Worst thing to ever happen.”   


  
“Agreed there.”   


  
Miguel couldn’t help but take in the bigger man’s features as he walked up to Beth’s portrait. He was very rough, a scar across part of his face and a definite either currently or former blind eye. He seemed to have been crying too. The man next to him was much slimmer, scars crossing his face like an animal attacked him. He remembered the Reyes name from one of the files the scientists left...If this guy knew him maybe he would know what happened? He decided it was better not to ask and calmly went to the donation box, unlocking his bag and placing all the valuable things he had brought with him on top of the box. The photograph of his Junior team, the family portrait, his phone and Luis’ music player. The dogtags with the Brazil’s flag painted on it that Marco had painted for him. He then closed his bag up and locked it before walking away, hands in his pockets.   


  
He could hear the audible gasp from inside as he walked out the doors into the crowds of Portugal, shedding the hoodie and putting his shin guards back on. It was time he cut all ties with his past and not end up like those two old men. He was going to become his own person with the life he was given, however long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- #ByeZach  
> \- Zach is going to return eventually a 'new' omnic  
> \- The gasp was from one of his family's descendants by the way  
> \- REINHARDT'S BIG SISTER ALWAYS MAKES ME CRY


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on another writing binge so you all get another chapter! Now we finally have Miguel realize he was on the wrong side based on his morals and a small breakdown. Enjoy.

Miguel had really excelled within the ranks of Vishkar over the recent months. He was becoming an excellent defender for missions keeping the peace and was even a sort of minor symbol for his kindness and humility. Whenever he could, he would return to Portugal and visit the museum. He had also learned enough to bypass Vishkar’s technology blockades without detection, learning more about society.

  
A certain fact had been _very interesting_. That fact just happened to be that Brazil was in fact in tact. It was also under Vishkar control until the people had rebelled and took Rio back where the Vishkar had set up their operation. The date also corresponded with a few hours before he woke up. 

  
They’d been lying the whole time. Lying about his home and the people in it. They had lied about their intentions as well, Miguel finding out just exactly ‘rebuilding’ had meant. Complete control of the populace and demolition of properties for the newer ones. 

  
There was also a name, a DJ who had joined up with Overwatch that helped free the people with music. Lúcio Correia dos Santos. A Brazilian who saved his homeland and spread his influence for good. Miguel wrote it in his aged notebook, underlining the name. He needed to find this man, learn the complete truth. Everything he wasn’t told by Vishkar. 

  
He quickly closed his search and put the security back on as Bryan entered the room with a soft frown. Miguel calmly looked up, his finger on a document he was looking over. Something insignificant and long. 

  
“You have a mission Miguel.” 

  
“Oh?” 

  
“Yes. You’ll be heading to Dorado to help escort a truck of ours. We feel you are adequate for the job.” 

  
“I accept. I will not let you down.” 

  
“You have two hours. Make your time useful.” 

  
Bryan left and Miguel for a moment got a very interesting idea. What if he just...never returned. What if he disappeared into the crowds of Dorado and made a life for himself. Somewhere he could start anew and not have to worry about any of this. Maybe he could go home to Brazil, reopen his bank account and withdraw the money. He could get a nice place. Maybe he could even donate what he didn’t need to live on to the museum. 

  
The thought was nice at least. He packed away what he would need and then got dressed for his mission. White shorts. White baggy shirt. Hair trimmed to stay out of his face. Face shaved. He nodded to himself in the nearby mirror and picked his bag up, heading to the plane. He could do this. 

  
The plane ride went calmly by and when he got on the back of the truck everything seemed to be going fine. That was until they ran into a very interesting group of ‘people’. There was a cowboy, a robot samurai of some sort and a dwarf of some sort. The truck stopped and Miguel got into position, his brain already in ‘football mode’. Three visible opponents, one with a gun, one making some sort of robotic machine gun and one drawing his sword. 

  
“Explosão Coração NOW!” 

  
Oh shit, that’s right. He went by that alias outside of Vishkar’s base. He reached into his pocket and popped one of the shrunken balls out, getting the beam quickly on then off to expand the ball bomb to normal size and started moving quickly. It was always small taps, just enough to activate the trigger points as he dodged and barely moved from attacks as other agents laid cover fire. 

  
He saw the samurai coming towards him and rolled the ball up his left leg, the bomb primed as he jumped with a flip and kicked it towards the other two that were being cover fire. Direct hit! It also worked as a distraction to the robotic samurai as he quickly ran behind his cover fire to prime another ball. He didn’t dare check the damage but he could hear laughter...Deep laughter with a lot of bass to it. 

  
Was it one person or two? He didn’t have time to think about it right now. He slipped another ball out, bouncing it slightly to prime it as the truck started to advance. He moved with it, listening and watching with every ounce of observation that he could. Then there was a German voice and...music. _Oh no_. 

  
“Take that!” 

  
“Nice one Rein.” 

  
“Thank you!” 

  
He tried to steady his breathing and calmed himself. They didn’t know who he was. The German wouldn’t realize if he was quick enough. He darted out from behind the truck with a ball primed, ready to strike. 

  
How was he supposed to know he could shoot sound waves. How was he supposed to know the German had a shield. Everything moved in slow motion for him, the ball moving as his legs seized up. He wasn’t doing that! Why was this happening! It blew up right in front of him, knocking him backwards as he rolled across the ground. 

  
It wasn’t long before the other Vishkar agents forfeited the mission, taking off with the truck as he lay there, coughing. His legs seemed to spark and...were those blade marks? The katana wielder had landed hits on him after all! They looked so minor though...Something else had to be the cause. He didn’t have time to think about it before he had a sword and a gun pointed at him. 

  
“They left him behind.” 

  
“Looks like it.” 

  
“Should we take him with us?” 

  
“I think so. You got him Genji?” 

  
“I’m not touching him. He might short me out.” 

  
“Very funny...Fine.” 

  
Miguel had taken the chance to slip out the last ball as the Cowboy scooped him up as the robotic samurai walked a little ways away and saw the bag Miguel had brought, the Brazilian boy having dropped it on his first attack. He quickly formulated a plan. At the size the ball was, no bigger than a marble, he could throw it on the ground to deliver a huge explosion. It was worth a shot. He threw it but it was knocked out of trajectory by a sound wave. He...forgot about that.

 

His hands were immediately bound behind his back and he was taken to a plane as he tried to move his hands, to hit his Utopia symbol and alert Zach. He couldn’t touch his wrist with the ropes so tight. He’d have to do this on his own.

  
It was only halfway through the plane ride that the German seemed to recognize the face that was staring at the floor and spoke, trying to hide what he was feeling right now. Miguel could hear the tone though. _Sadness_. 

  
“You...Knew Beth.” 

  
“Mmm. Yeah.”   
  
“You’re the last lost member of…” 

  
“Project Utopia.” 

  
“Ja...that.” 

  
“She was a sweet girl. Too good for ‘the end of the world’.” 

  
The entire plane was left in silence for the rest of the trip, nobody wanting to speak. Miguel and the German were locked in an awkward silence that only comes at funerals between two strangers. 

  
When they arrived at Overwatch, Miguel was taken to the medbay with his bag, his hands untied and one wrist handcuffed to the nearest bolted down object. He didn’t fight back. Why would he after all. The only connection he had to one of his closest friends had basically just helped kick his ass. 

  
His bioware apparently had been shut off by Vishkar itself. Miguel was figuring they believed he would be killed and didn’t want their technology getting misused. He had the now defective limbs removed and replaced with simple bioware. They didn’t want him escaping after all in case he had any other tricks up his sleeve. 

  
He was left to his own devices after he got a full medical evaluation, the boy staying quiet when probed about his life before Vishkar. He didn’t want to talk about what he had seen, the things that plagued his mind when his eyes closed. 

  
Eventually the Brazilian came in, seeming like he had a question chewing at the back of his mind. Miguel didn’t dare meet his eyes. The man ended up speaking first. 

  
“You’re from Brazil.” 

  
“Rio…” 

  
“And this...project.” 

  
“Project Utopia.” 

  
“Yeah.” 

  
“It was the maiden voyage of what is called cryostasis now apparently.” 

  
“And you knew Reinhardt’s missing older sister.” 

  
“Yes.” 

  
“So do you know what Vishkar did. To Brazil.” 

  
“I only know they tried to rebuild it.” 

  
“They controlled the population. Enslaved it. If it wasn’t for me they’d have succeeded. _How could you_. You’re Brazilian just like me! How could you have not _KNOWN_.” 

  
“How do you think! I was frozen for almost sixty fucking years! I didn’t even know _MY OWN MOTHER DIED_!” 

  
Lúcio huffed and looked away, storming out. Apparently whatever response he got wasn’t the one he wanted. Miguel didn’t care right now. Eventually the woman who treated his injuries and seized up bioware before came back. 

  
“Well...It seems you only have two options. Technically you attacked agents with intent to kill which will land you in jail, especially since there is no record of you anywhere. You could be charged as a terrorist as well. You’re only other option is to join Overwatch.” 

  
“...Join. You’re joking right? You just said I tried to kill you guys and you want me to join.”

 

“Yes.”

  
“What else do I have to lose. Stupid decisions like this got me in this mess to begin with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Miguel did a fight  
> \- Genji just didn't want to touch the guy  
> \- CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW ANGRY LUCIO IS BECAUSE HOT DAMN  
> \- Like in the next chapter or 2 Miguel is gonna get laid. Just a heads up~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually had to split this chapter into two parts so we will not meet Miguel's love interest until next chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will also be the final one. I really hope you have all enjoyed.

Joining Overwatch had been easy. Actually managing to get on their good side was another. Everyone seemed a little hostile to him, especially Lúcio. He couldn’t help it after all, Vishkar had been the only thing he’d known since he woke up. They didn’t even believe he was from Project Utopia. Well, Reinhardt did but he avoided Miguel like the plague.   


  
He sighed as he went to his room, using his biolock to open his bag. He still hadn’t unpacked the sparse things he still owned now and it had been over a month since he got here. He guessed he was starting to get into the habit of never unpacking in case something went wrong and he had to leave or was taken. He pulled out a photograph of the members of the project and set it down on the bed. Frank and Xi Lan were laughing and leaning on Marco whilst Beth stuck her tongue out and gave Miguel bunny ears. Amber and Viktor were on opposite sides of Miguel’s chair making faces whilst Zach was hugging Beth. The last photo of them all alive....   


  
They gave him no access to information either, as if he was going to send out a distress signal or something. He barely even knew how to work it! He was given books at least to keep him occupied.  _ Much like a prisoner. _   


  
One person seemed to be on his side though, the medical woman called Mercy. She seemed to believe he was from the past and was even helping him get used to Overwatch protocols. Well...what once was Overwatch protocols. She also told him of what had happened since he was asleep which he would listen to with awe.   


  
“So there was an internal conflict, like a team with someone who cheats and disqualifies everyone for the world championships.”   


  
“Well...yes. You know a lot of Football.”   


  
“I did play it when I was younger.”   


  
“I know...They just need time to adjust. It is not every day we get someone from before the Omnic Crisis.”   


  
He nodded softly and thought to himself about what he had been through in his life. He’d been at the top of his life, had everything come crashing down. Then he joined what was considered a suicide pact and was the only survivor in a world where he didn’t understand anything and everyone had an agenda.   


  
Nothing made sense but it somehow all...worked. This literal Terminator level mixed with Planet of the Apes future worked and he was part of it now. He decided then and there if they were going to trust him...he’d have to show them the truth. He grabbed the hard drive from his bag and took the biolock off the bag completely as he walked to the the main room where they were usually gathered about at this time. He could feel all eyes on him but he didn’t care. He set the hard drive on the table and tried not to chicken out.   


  
“Everything you want to know is on here. Everything about Project:Utopia.”   


  
“And how do we know you aren’t lying and it’s some sort of virus.”   


  
“I barely even knew how to work a computer in my time. I can’t make a virus now.”   


  
Every looked at him before Winston moved and plugged it into Athena’s systems. He watched a diagnostics be run on the flash drive and nothing harmful was found. Then it gave the screen to input a code and Miguel raised his hand in a ‘wait’ gesture, swiping his hand over the hard drive as a holographic symbol of the project lit up. Everyone finally seemed to understand he really was part of the project.   


  
“Code...9%*7?10”   


  
The screen flashed a few times before files started pouring out, every detail of the project and every note on their vitals. It was as if his code had become some sort of skeleton key...or had it. He couldn’t remember the protocol if only one survived. Did they become the holder for it all?   


  
He didn’t have time to think about it as Winston started organizing and reading all the files, everyone trying to keep up. Athena seemed to be scanning everything for any traces and Miguel waited for them to see the files after all of them were frozen. All the mentioning to Overwatch and their leaders. He also noticed two people weren’t paying attention; an archer and the cowboy secretly exchanging a kiss in the corner of the room whilst everyone else was not paying attention.   


  
When all the files were organized and gone through except the videos Miguel started to get uneasy. Those were the memories and also...their confessions. Winston went to Miguel’s memories first and he shut his eyes, not wanting to know what came out.   


  
They were innocent at first, his childhood and football games with his junior team.

  
  
_ “Come on Miguel!” _ _   
_

__   
_ “Wait up Luis! You’re faster than me!” _ __   


__   
_ They were running to the field with their bags, late to practice as usual because Luis slept in. They barely made it and got warmed up before the coach noticed they had been late. Then began practice, Miguel seeming to be the faster one of the field but not that good in skill just yet. When it was over the two boys shared some water and laughed happily. _ __   


__   
_ “Hey Miguel…” _ __   


__   
_ “Hm?” _ __   


__   
_ “Do you ever think we’ll make it to the Junior World Championship?” _ __   


__   
_ “I will. Not you.” _ __   


__   
_ “HEY!” _ __   


_   
_ _ “I’m kidding. We’re gonna do it together.” _

 

 

Miguel let a small smile slip and decided it was better he wasn’t here for this. He went to walk away but he was grabbed by the shoulder and steered to the couch and seated. Ah...it was the ninja who did it. He watched the next memory, knowing just what it was.

  
  
_ Miguel was laughing, staring in a mirror with a slightly younger boy behind him. Miguel looked about teenage age and was wearing his team’s uniform, the Brazilian flag in the corner of the front. It looked like he just finished a game. _ _   
_

__   
_ “Luis please. I’m not getting another tattoo because we won the championship for the second time.” _ __   


__   
_ “But you already got the Brazilian flag and a flaming ball! You gotta get another!” _ __   


__   
_ “I don’t think so. We should watch Carlos though. I think he got injured playing.” _ __   


__   
_ “Really? He seemed fine to me.” _ __   


_   
_ _ “I don’t know...Come on. The plane back to Brazil is leaving in a few hours and I don’t want the coach yelling at us for taking forever in customs.” _

 

 

The memories were sweet and happy and Miguel couldn’t help but see them with fond nostalgia as they moved and changed. That was until he saw a very familiar parking lot and he forced himself to shut his eyes.

  
  
_ “Miguel! Mister Miguel! Come play with us!” _ _   
_

__   
_ “Sure. Anything for cute little kids like yourselves.” _ __   


_   
_ _ Miguel’s voice sounded about seventeen, maybe eighteen now and the area he was in looked a lot like slums as he hopped the small fence to the very abandoned parking lot with a crumbling building in the background. Kids looked up at him with awe and almost idolship. He made sure not to use his skills against the small children, playing at their level as they laughed and had a good time. _

__   
_   
_ **_BOOM_ **

 

_ Everything seemed to go blurry and you could hear screams as Miguel hit the asphalt and more explosions rocked the area. He shut his eyes and seemed to be pretending to be dead but it was hard to tell with no visuals. He seemed to be waiting for everything to go quiet. _ _   
_

_   
_ _ When he opened his eyes, his face was in a pool of blood. The smell seemed to make him gag as he tried to sit up. Wait...he couldn’t move. He rolled onto his back and managed to pull himself up as he realized something. This was his own blood. His eyes slowly came into focus as he realized why he wasn’t able to get up before. Where one of his legs was, there was now a bloody and mangled stump close to his hip. Everything went dark after that, a clear sign he had fainted. _

 

 

Miguel had pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face, not wanting to see any of this or look at their faces at his misfortune. The memories kept going; his poverty when his sponsors left him, the wheelchair he fought to use in the first few months. The despair and sadness he was dumped into and utter hopelessness. The ad in the newspaper and his choice to join the project.   


  
He looked up when the project memories came on screen, all the joy and teasing. Regular teenagers who were having the time of their lives. He could feel someone squeeze his hand and looked over to see Reinhardt leaning over the couch with a nervous expression. This was where his sister came into play after all.   


  
Eventually the memories came to the confessions and Miguel buried his face again.

  
  
_ “Happy birthday Miguel!” _ _   
_

__   
_ “No fair you have yours before we go in and I gotta wait a few months.” _ __   


__   
_ “Frank be quiet.” _ __   


__   
_ “Haha never Xi.” _ __   


__   
_ Miguel was laughing at the two arguing as he blew out his candles and Marco patted his back. Viktor seemed to be quiet but smiling gently and everything seemed just so perfect. Then Amber spoke. _ __   


_   
_ _ “Guys...We only have an hour before it’s time…” _

 

_ The air of the room changed completely and everyone seemed to quiet down.They sat around the table, the cake left alone as everyone had lost their joy. Viktor sighed and spoke first. _ _   
_

__   
_ “It’s been an...honor. Anyone have something to say before we...you know.” _ __   


__   
_ “I do. Someone set up a camera.” _ __   


__   
_ “Why Beth?” _ __   


__   
_ “Because we’re doing a final confession Amber. We say our names and our biggest secret. Not like anyone will see it if we all die...right?” _ __   


__   
_ They all nodded and Frank grabbed a camera and tripod, hooking it up to the main hub and putting it under his code, marking the file ‘If We Live or Die Nobody Shall Know.’ The camera was set up facing the table and chairs and they all nodded to each other. This was going to be something not even the scientists knew. Their last rites of sorts. A final confession before death. Nobody was keen on going first but Viktor seemed to be the one to break his resolve first. He was in a simple tee shirt and baggy jeans. _ __   


__   
_ “My name...is Viktor Ivanovich Zuckerman of Moscow, Russia. I am currently seventeen years of age. My secret is...I am gay. I have been in the closet for four years now as my father is extremely homophobic. My boyfriend was the one to sign me up for this before he was taken away from me.” _ __   


__   
_ The room was silent as everyone took it in. Viktor was so calm and collected it wasn’t even noticeable how he was struggling with the probable death of his boyfriend. Amber was the next to speak. She had on a summer dress covered in cornflowers and her hair was cut short. _ __   


__   
_ “My name is Amber Smith of Houston, Texas. I am thirteen years old and my secret is that I accidentally gave my dad’s military secrets to the enemy on an online chatroom. He said he wanted to date me I...I didn’t know.” _ __   


__   
_ Everyone was shocked by the revelation. She just wanted love and instead might have ended her father’s career because of it. Frank was the next one to speak, not meeting anyone’s eyes. He had on skinny jeans and a My Chemical Romance shirt. _ __   


__   
_ “My name is Frank Wyatt of Sydney, Australia. I am fourteen years old and I killed my father. He was beating my mother and I was scared. He was so angry and I didn’t know the gun’s safety was off. I just wanted to scare him, to make him leave us alone. So she could be happy. Nobody knows I did it.” _ __   


__   
_ Everyone agreed it was reasonable. He was trying to save his mother. It seemed everyone had a justified reason but it might have honestly been their close bond at this point thinking for them. Xi Lan was next. They were in simple clothing, a baggy shirt and pants. _ __   


__   
_ “My name is Wang Xi Lan of Shanghai, China. I am fourteen years old. My secret is that I am not Chinese. I am North Korean. I was living with my father in China when the program came to me. I wanted to get money to get the rest of my family out of the country.” _ __   


__   
_ They had such a simple secret but still dangerous. Beth got the courage to speak next, her voice softer than it usually was. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had overalls on and a white shirt. _ __   
__   
_ “My name is Beth Reinhardt of Berlin, Germany. I am sixteen years of age and my secret is that my father sent me away here because they believe the world is about to end. He wanted to save my life from the apocalypse.” _ __   


__   
_ They couldn’t help but feel for her. The way the world was going, it might actually be the case. At least her father wanted to save her life if there was a chance. Marco was the next one to speak up, a confident gleam in his eyes. He had on a button down and khaki pants. _ __   


__   
_ “My name is Marco Venzetti of Venice, Italy. I am sixteen. My secret is I helped my dad traffic drugs for the mafia. I’m not proud of it but if we’re dying anyways I might as well get it off my chest.” _ __   


__   
_ They all agreed and turned to Miguel who was still taking everything in. They all had such dark secrets but...was his on their level? He took a breath and spoke. _ __   


__   
_ “My name is Miguel Rossi and I am nineteen. I am from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. My secret is that I saw my entire team cheat in the last world championship and didn’t say a word. We won because of one kid breaking his own leg. I know it’s not dark but...it’s been on my mind a lot recently.” _ __   


_   
_ _ They nodded in understanding. The sport was his life after all. Everything he had known for almost half of his life. Frank got up and shut off the camera as they all headed to the pods. _

 

 

Miguel was crying by this point as the last of the memory finished and everything went to black. Everyone was quiet before he felt someone hug him. He picked his head up to see Lúcio. 

 

Well...at least they believed him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So Miguel is a cinnamon roll  
> \- I SWEAR THERE WILL BE SEX  
> \- Minor McHanzo...heh  
> \- A PLAYBACK OF THE CONFESSIONS  
> \- We see more of Miguel's past


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it everyone. The final chapter. It's been a wild ride everyone and I'm glad you rode it with me.

Things had drastically changed since that day. Everyone seemed to treat him better, like an actual person and tried to help him adjust to life in the future. He still couldn’t manage to get the hang of it all though. It was so...complex. He was trying hard but some things just did not work for him. He was used to technology of the past. Now he knew how old people felt trying to figure out email.

 

He trained as often as he could, trying to master things like self defense when he didn’t have any bombs on him. The bombs...that’s right, they’d been upgraded by the Australian guys. Roadhog and Junkrat. He never knew Australians could get any weirder but it seemed it really was possible.   


  
When he felt he was ready, he finally went on a mission somewhere he used to know by heart. Paris, France. The last time he was there was when he was pantsed on the Eiffel Tower. He spent the plane ride there in silence, humming a melody from his youth. A little song his mother taught him. Nobody dared to interrupt.   


  
A simple mission, find the ‘Monster of Paris’ and either arrest him or take him out. Apparently he was a known assassin yet nobody knew what he looked like. McCree, Genji, Ana and him. That was the only ones they could send apparently.   


  
He walked quietly, softly kicking one of his bombs as he hummed. Even after a literal Terminator disaster, Paris was still the same old city. He could almost imagine him and Luis running up and down the streets, kicking a ball and laughing.   


  
Someone dropped down behind him and he stopped, sighing softly. He was only going to guess it was the assassin. Who else could it be after all. He turned, foot on the bomb just in case he needed to launch it.    


  
“What are you doing out here.”   


  
“Walking, kicking a ball.”   


  
Miguel looked over the other. A helmet completely hid everything from the neck up and a bodysuit covered the rest. There was some sort of blade in his hand and Miguel was using every fiber of his being to stay calm in this situation. He calmly tucked some hair behind his ear, secretly activating the tracker on his comm.   


  
“Don’t you know there is a monster about?”   


  
“Hm...I don’t really believe in monsters. Just misunderstood mischief.”   


  
Did the other just...laugh? Miguel rubbed his arm nervously and smiled and then it happened. The other took his helmet off. He was...absolutely gorgeous. Scars seemed to cover his skin like a roadmap and he had deep brown eyes. His hair was blue, a color that seemed to offset his pale skin. Miguel couldn’t help but blush.   


  
“No monsters? I could take that as an insult.”   


  
“You’re not a monster...you’re gorgeous…”   


  
The other seemed taken aback by that, apparently not used to this sort of attention. Then something of a light blush dusted his cheeks before he shook his head and put his helmet on and attacked. Miguel had to act fast, kicking his ball at a wall as it exploded, giving him time to run off. The other was in hot pursuit though and threw his blade at Miguel that hit one of his legs as he went sprawling, trying to get into a sitting position to defend himself.   


  
The other picked him up harshly by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. Miguel shut his eyes, preparing for his very likely death. He said a prayer that he hoped would help him get into heaven where everyone he knew probably were waiting.   


  
_ It never came. _

 

He felt something warm against his lips and slowly realized what was going on. Was he...kissing him?! His eyes only opened a crack and he couldn’t believe it.  _ He was kissing him! _ He finally managed to realize he should kiss back but the other had pulled away.   


  
Miguel’s hand slowly reached up to touch the other’s cheek but he stopped himself in his tracks. Would the other even want someone to touch his face? He got his answer when the other gently leaned into his hand. He seemed to be still processing everything like Miguel.   


  
“I...I couldn’t think of anything else. Why. Why do you call me gorgeous when I am a disgusting monster. I have killed and harmed more than should be possible.”   


  
“Erm...Because it gives you character. Whoever said beauty was skin deep anyways.”   


  
“Franque…”   


  
“What?”   


  
“My name...it’s Franque. If you wanted to know.”   


  
“Miguel…”   


  
_ Franque. _ The name honestly fit someone like him. Miguel let his hand fall as Franque let him go, his feet touching the ground again. Miguel reached forward and took his hand lightly and Franque froze for a few moments. Miguel could tell he wasn’t used to affection or love. Slowly, unassured, their fingers intertwined and they both smiled. Then he realized...His tracker was on! The other was basically this ‘Monster of Paris’ and he was leading them right here. He quickly took his comm out and shut it off, tossing it away.   


  
“So...Miguel. Why did you come here…”   


  
“I came because I joined Overwatch but...it’s no home.”   


  
“Ah. Can I show you something?”   


  
“Uhm. Sure.”

 

They walked off hand in hand, taking alleyways and all sorts of little pathways until he could see it. The Eiffel Tower. It definitely had seen better years. Miguel’s eyes lit up in wonder as the lights sparkled and twinkled in the night.   


  
“It’s beautiful...yes?”   


  
“I haven’t seen a sight like this since I won my second world championship.”   


  
“Huh?”   


  
“Nothing…”   


  
“No. Tell me.”   


  
Under the lights of the Eiffel Tower, he told Franque his story. His life of football, the accident that ended his career. Being frozen in time and waking up in a future he didn’t understand. Franque nodded softly to every point and gently squeezed Miguel’s hands when he started to tear up.   


  
“It is okay...You have had a rough life...As have I.”   


  
They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Miguel calmed down. Only then did they move on, coming to a small house near the edge of the city. It’s once pastel paint was faded and chipped, peeling away. The garden though was well managed, a small grey and fluffy cat sprawled out on the walkway.   


  
Franque pulled him inside and Miguel felt a familiar pit in his stomach.  _ He’d been here before, so long ago. _ The wallpaper was the same and so was the furnishings. He let go of Franque’s hand and went over to a small photograph hanging on the wall.   


  
“That’s my grandfather with some football team when he was you-”   


  
“That’s me...Oh my god…”   


  
“Wait...You are Miguel Rossi?”   


  
“...Yes.”   


  
“My grandfather never stopped talking about you. He wondered where you went off too all those years ago.”   


  
Miguel nodded softly and sighed, shaking his head. It seemed that everywhere he went he was reminded about how he really didn’t belong to this time. He went to a couch and sat down, Franque closing the curtains and putting a light on.   


  
“I need to change…”   


  
Miguel nodded as Franque disappeared down a hall. Slowly, Miguel took off his shin guards and slipped his shoes off, feeling a little better. It was almost like when he was young again, curled up on the couch watching television whilst Luis got food and Nicolas hung the photograph up.   


  
He was brought from his thoughts as Franque returned from the hall in baggy sweatpants and a wife beater top. His whole body seemed to be covered in scars and he almost looked...insecure? Miguel was staring and he knew it was only making it worse.   


  
“Sorry for staring. You’re just even more handsome than I thought.”   


  
Franque blushed and sat down next to him, their hands slowly finding their way to each other again. It was like two magnets almost, always pulling toward each other. Neither knew what to do or say next and the silence filled the room.   


  
Miguel kept stealing glances at Franque whenever he could. He was so thin but muscular. It reminded him almost of a gymnast. He scooted a little closer to him, inch by inch until he could rest Franque’s head on his shoulder.   


  
Franque was the first to speak, his voice so quiet it surprised the both of them and he stopped mid sentence as they both couldn’t help but laugh. This reminded him of when his older sister met her husband and they spent the entire day snuggled up watching the stars.   


  
He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t even notice Franque had moved, sitting in Miguel’s lap facing him with scarred hands on Miguel’s soft skin.   


  
“Why do your eyes light up so much in joy and sorrow.”   


  
“Hm?”   


  
“You were remembering something happy but it made you sad.”   


  
“Oh...yeah. I was remembering my family…”   


  
“I could help you cheer up...and warm up too. You’re cold.”   


  
“Yeah. Not used to cold weather. Ironic for being a popsicle.”   


  
Franque kissed his lips softly and chuckled as Miguel’s heart skipped a beat. Franque pulled away slowly with a content sigh. Miguel followed his lips though, bringing them into a much more passionate kiss.

 

Kissing soon led to roaming hands, Miguel tracing every visible scar on Franque’s skin. Miguel felt him tremble slightly. All of this was so new for Miguel but he wasn’t going to protest to it. Franque meanwhile buried his face into Miguel’s shoulder, trying not to make any noise.   


  
Miguel wanted to see more of him, to go even farther as he moved his hands to Franque’s wife beater top, stopping until Franque gave a nod. He took it off him slowly, not wanting to overstep any boundaries and took his own off, letting the sparse scars that he did have show.   


  
Soon pants were tossed away and the two were kissing intensely on the couch, Miguel lying on his back and Franque on top. Franque definitely had lost some of the insecurities and nervousness as he trailed kisses down Miguel’s chest down to his boxers.   


  
The anticipation of what was to come was almost unbearable as Franque slowly slid off Miguel’s underwear and tossed them away. Miguel couldn’t meet his eyes after that, opting to hide his face in the nearest frilly couch pillow.

 

He felt something on his dick and slowly uncovered his face to see Franque licking him from base to tip, causing Miguel’s to blush heavily. Franque gave the head a little kiss before taking him into his mouth, bobbing up and down.   


  
_ Miguel was in sheer bliss.  _ He never knew a feeling like this could exist. It wasn’t like he never masturbated to porn but  _ this was something else. _ As quickly as he felt like he was getting close Franque pulled away with an audible pop, causing Miguel to let out a needy little whine.

 

“Shut your eyes.”   


  
“Why?”   


  
“Just do it.”   


  
Miguel did as he was told, closing his eyes as he felt Franque’s lips on his his own. It was so brief and soft he didn’t have a moment to reciprocate. Then he felt a hand on his dick, rubbing so softly and fainting he had to use every fiber of his being not to buck his hips. It was like a beautiful torture that he didn’t want to escape from.   


  
He was a panting mess by the time Franque’s hand left him. That’s when a new feeling enveloped his very being. Franque finally told him to open his eyes and they opened slowly to see Franque on top of him, slowly bouncing on his dick.   


  
Miguel was completely holding back, not knowing what to do since it was his first time. He had no idea where to even put his hands but Franque remedied it by taking his hands and placing one on the paler boy’s hips and the other on his dick.   


  
“Come on. I’m not going to do all the work.”   


  
“D-Desculpa.”   


  
Franque chuckled and Miguel finally started to buck his hips and rubbing Franque off. He had been trying hard to remember to use English but it was finally failing him as he tried to muffle the little noises coming from him. Franque seemed to be making enough noise for the both of them anyways, unrestricted moans escaping his lips.   


  
It all happened too fast in Miguel’s mind, his brain feeling like it was going to mush. He knew they had probably been going at it for at least a half hour but it only felt like seconds, maybe minutes at the most. He ended up cumming a good while before Franque, pulling out. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t leave Franque unsatisfied, rubbing him off until he came.

 

When both managed to come down from their highs they managed to clean up the area and get their clothes back on. Neither knew what to say for a good while, looking at each other in silence. Franque was the one to break it.   


  
“Miguel...Are you going to go back to Overwatch…”   


  
“I don’t know…”   


  
“Well you could...stay here. With me. We could run away together.”   


  
Miguel took the next few moments of silence to think it all over. It could end up a simple existence, something the two of them could share. No worries about being heroes or villains. No worries about anything that could take them apart. He finally spoke.   


  
“Let’s do it.”   


  
There were rumors of what happened to Miguel that night. Some say he was killed by The Monster of Paris, the body unable to be found. Others said he went back to Vishkar, secretly working covert missions for them. Some say he went back to Portugal or Brazil, fading into the crowd. In actuality, he remained in Paris with his now boyfriend Franque with a cat, peacefully watching the world go by from that little house of faded pastels.   


  
Miguel couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I wrote the sex scene without my editor writing in parts. This was all my brain.  
> \- I don't have any other notes actually <3


End file.
